1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a switching power supply in a computer system, and particularly to a bracket pivotably mounting and fixing a switching power supply in a computer chassis of a computer system.
2. The Related Art
Computer systems, such as personal computers and computer servers, use switching power supplies to transform the voltage value of local electrical power to an operational voltage. For instance, local electrical power generally is an alternating current with a voltage value between 100 and 250 Volts. The electrical power used in a computer system is a direct current with a voltage usually under 12 Volts. Therefore, the local electrical power can not be directly used in the computer system. A switching power supply transforms the local electrical power and provides the computer system with a proper operational voltage.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional personal computer enclosure 10 has a rear panel 12 forming an opening 14 in an upper portion thereof for mounting a switching power supply 16. An electrical socket 18 and venting holes 20 of the switching power supply 16 are exposed to an exterior of the enclosure 10. During assembly of a computer system, technicians must maintain the switching power supply 16 on a stage 24 with one hand and use the other hand to operate a tool to screw the switching power supply 16 to the enclosure 10. This complex job requires complete concentration of a trained technician and impedes production speed.
In addition, the switching power supply distributes electrical power to sub systems of the computer requiring different voltage levels, such as a CD-ROM drive, a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive and a fan. Thus, electrical wires and cables connecting the sub systems to the switch power supply become easily entangled. When a computer system requires upgrading, repair or maintenance the entangled cables and wires hinder access to the motherboard.
As computers develop, computer size is decreasing. Some small tower-shaped computers position the switching power supply proximate a side portion of the enclosure thereof for reducing the volume of the computer. Therefore, the switching power supply faces the motherboard. The switching power supply becomes more of an obstacle within the computer system than the entangled cables and wires and completely blocks access to the motherboard.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, an improved enclosure is required to provide a more convenient structure for mounting a switching power supply.